As Thieves Can Love (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by Icybun34
Summary: Another horrid story due for an overhaul. Hopefully will be fixed within the week. Takara is a thief, raised a thief, cursed a thief and now hopelessly, stupidly growing attached to (she dare not say love) the one that stands in her way of attaining the glory that would set her free. Reviews faster updates, so PLEASE R
1. An Introduction to the Coven

I ran with Hoshiko and Sorako on my side. The adrenaline rush was invigorating; a constant reminder of why I chosen this path.

The darkness surrounding us kept everyone and everything away. Here in the night, no one could control me; it was my element. The element that saved me and yet still cursed me to the fate I sought to break free of.

Hoshiko held the gold, Sorako- the jewels, and in my hands, I held but the most important thing- my father's katana, stolen from him on his death bed. It was rightfully mine as well as an important part of my cause. And so, with it in my hands, I felt wonderful and sentimental- though the twins need not know that.

Sorako laughed in all her childlike glory, soaring from tree to tree.

Her sister danced on the ground floor, running and declaring with equal passion in her native tongu

"Umen'yot."

We prevail.

I watched their childish acts with a fierce fondness. Only with them- only with these darlings that I had raised as my own- would I allow myself to feel this freely and openly.

"We have done what is right."

The twins squealed at my remark and let loose primitive howls that sounded through the midnight blackness. They really were just kits.

"And yet they call the silver fox the king of our kind. Blah!" Sorako spat. "We will show them cunning yet." She giggled and though I chided her gently how dangerous the sin of pride was, I couldn't help but giggle.

How often had I allowed myself to feel like this?

We quieted down and split up, doing our usual rounds before we, one by one, slipped quietly into the den hidden beneath the mud ground.

"Kara-neechan," Hoshiko beckoned, collapsing on the cushion of fur on the ground. "Don't you feel empowered? We did it! Robbed the vault of the most feared tyrant of the land! Where is your scream of rapture!"

I allowed myself a small smile. "I believe you two did enough for all of us. Besides, I was rather focused on the allusion allowing us to come screaming home unseen and unheard."

Hoshiko gave a sheepish grin as her tail ticked side to side. "I forgot about that."

My smile grew. Such kits.

I helped them place guards over the new treasure, taking special care to ward my sword against any thieving hands.

The kits soon curled up with each other and fell asleep, providing me the perfect opportunity to sneak off for a bath.

Though very few demons lived in Mori no Takai, demons being very superstitious beasts, and deserting it due to the history associated with its name, I walked through the wood with caution and stealth befitting my age.

I dare not dawdle like my kits- my precious, naïve babies.

It was a weakness of mine to allow them to behave as juvenilely as they did. I was never allowed the luxury as a child- was never allowed any luxury at all actually- and thus, when they came into my possession, I found it very difficult to break them of the habit.

I mused, as I always did after I cheated sure death and capture, and sung quietly to myself. I sang songs from my childhood, lullabies that spoke of beauty, freedom, and of treasures, as I relished that I had the only possession that had ever truly belonged to me back safely.

I sang till the sun peaked from behind the tall, gnarled trees that inhabited the gruesome, feared Forest of Death, and soon set off to make food for my children.

The food had no sooner been placed at the table before screams of "Chya'wali (Thank you) Takara-oneesan!" echoed off the walls as two ravenous kits stormed the kitchen.

Quickly, I grab some before it all vanishes and eat quiet and mannerly, opposite of the young beasts before me.

One of said beasts finishes her food and turns to me with wretched, doe-like eyes that I am always unable to resist.

"May we go into town today?" Hoshiko asked. I sighed, I didn't very much like town. I didn't like the exposure and vulnerability it put us in. Thieves should stay hidden.

"I suppose." I give in. Of course.

They had just completely their first major heist correctly. They put in all the dedication, studied maps and entrances for hours, trained relentlessly. I was an indulgent care-giver but I in no means spoiled them.

I expected them to be great because I knew they could be. They were pure animal spirits- small, lithe, powerful and with all of nature's gifts at their disposal.

But with raising animal spirits with their constant mischief and need for excitement- come leniency. They had done satisfactory and should be rewarded as such.

"But know that any money spent will be of your own. I will not tolerate any petty theft. You may barter, but give the merchants the price that they deserve."

They washed up and readied themselves rather quickly. They were animal spirits and had the vanity of them, however dampened it had been by my modest upbringing, and so made sure to dress themselves in a way that benefitted their looks.

I had always dressed for ease. I was an enchantress and such, didn't possess any traits of grandeur. I was an apparition of nature and didn't feel the need to dress any of that up.

I fastened up my leather bodice that stopped just before the curve of my hips. It was where I hid all my weapons, money, seeds and apparatuses needed for spells and summoning, and anything else of importance. Over which, I put on a flowing white tunic, to conceal my bodice, and had black, nondescript leather shorts. My boots came to mid-calf and contained more necessities.

Hoshiko and Sorako were both dressed with short, silk red kimonos of differing styles. Hoshiko's long hair was curled, falling to the small of her back while Sorako's chin-length bob was straight. Both had kohl-lined eyes and roughed lips and cheeks.

"Vanity is one of the seven deadly sins." I chided lightly, but nonetheless my face broke into a soft smile.

"You look beautiful."


	2. An Outing

It. Had. Been. Hours.

Nothing in the entirety of the three worlds can compare to the torture that was shopping with these two girls.

Begging with as much dignity as I could muster, they agreed to wrapping up the trip and instead, asked if we could venture into a nearby "tavern" (Sorako had a tendency to dub anything "tavern" that she didn't think I would agree to going to otherwise).

It was a little underground affair that, while it made me a tad uncomfortable, didn't look too suspicious and we entered without any trouble.

The air of familiarity that the twins exuded there made me think that perhaps this wasn't the first time that they had been there afterall.

It wasn't long before we all split ways, going to serve our independent interests. As much as I guarded over the twins in any aspect of their life, I did trust them to the extent that they could handle whatever a "tavern" had to throw at them.

They were almost of age and, however disturbing I thought it to be, they were animal spirits and in that regard, craved frequent lovers.

And I'd sooner not have faces to associate with that thought.

I had sat down in a pile of firs with a drink, supposedly made especially for my kind of demon, when I noticed a set of eyes on me.

I was inclined to ignore them but, as I felt their presence continue to linger, I decided to meet them with a blank look that would hopefully dissuade interest.

Instead, the golden orbs of a demon that was too far away for me to see clearly, continued on me. I felt his ki spike and penetrate the air, hopefully trying to woo me with the depth of his power.

My lips quirked and I discreetly manoeuvred the air to supress it, smothering the scent of his power from the atmosphere.

I felt him further fight against it, trying again to gain my attention, and I turned back to my drink with a giggle. It was slightly empowering to have the ability to do that to a demon of fair strength.

Though my giddiness was short-lived before I glanced up and realized he had approached me and was now looming over me with all the confidence of the world.

I smirked as I realized the identity of the kitsune before me.

Youko Kurama.

The obstacle standing between me and glory- of breaking my curse.

He smirked also, assuming my sneer meant I was pleased.

"I suppose I should stand to greet the honour that has come before my eyes, ne dear man?" I teased him.

His leer grew as he sat across from me.

"Oh, I don't think so. Your company should be enough to appease me for tonight."

I lowered my lips to my glass. "Good to know."

His tail flicked back and forth as he watched me with interest. "Will I happen to get your name, enchantress?"

I slipped into his banter quite easily. "I didn't think you'd be one to ask for the names of your conquests."

His ears flickered "Conquest? Hardly. I just came for company. I've been having a dull night, you see."

"No doubt." I gave him an inquisitive look. "My name is Kaida." He smirked at my alliance, no doubt recognising it for what it was.

"Little dragon? How perfect. You seem to have quite the fiery nature. I would tell you my own name but you'd think me arrogant."

I gave a short laugh "I think you more arrogant for just assuming I already knew."

"Kurama." He watched my reaction.

I kept my features schooled into a perfect mask of indifference. "Pleasure to meet you."


	3. The Banter of Hyper Kits

No sooner that I spoke that, that I felt both Hoshiko and Sorako's ki return to the bar and realised that much time had past and they had already finished with their own "conquests".

I saw them appear, behind the cushion, on either side of Kurama.

"Oh look, dear sister, mother seems to have found a friend."

"An interesting friend, indeed."

"Do you think we best interrupt them?"

"You're right, they look like they're having fun. But then again, you know kitsunes are-"

"-Scandelous creatures. Out for nothing but-"

"-Pleasures of the flesh. We best be sure to warn Momma. After all, it was-"

"-Momma who did warn us that lust is one of the seven deadly sins. We must protect her."

Their banter was only then interrupted by his deep chuckle. "It seems you are being summoned home." His smooth voice spoke. "What a terrible shame, I shall be bored for the rest of the night."

I laughed at that "Oh yes, I'm quite sure that your night will end with this." I stood. "But alas, I do have my duties to bear."

I winked at him "Sorry I could not be your conquest."

His grin was wicked. "Perhaps not tonight." He said boldly "But you did give me company. So-"

He was quick to his feet, his lips brushing my cheek as his warm breath hit my ear.

"-farewell till our next encounter, little dragon. I'm sure it will be soon."

And he disappeared into the darkness of the bar.

* * *

"Well… that was very interesting to see."

Hoshiko muttered with partial amusement and partial mortification. "I don't think I can ever say that I have seen you flirt and-"

"-With someone you clearly dubbed as an enemy." Sorako finished. "I mean it's one thing to take a lover or two, especially since you never bring them home but to select a conquest with-"

"-The very man that we are striving to outwit and topple from his position of glory is quite… quite…-"

"Bloody fascinating!" They both exclaimed at once.

"Is it a scheme to learn more of his ways or-"

"-Was it spontaneous? Did he seek you out! But of course, you are gorgeous, I mean, who wouldn't-"

"-You are but the strongest enchantress in this territory and damned near the prettiest!"

"I agree! Have you ever seen such ivory skin?"

"Oh I know and such pretty, royal blue hair that nearly tints purple in the sky and your eyes-"

"- Are so strangely dark that they look almost black until the skylight shows it true and blue. I mean-"

"Must this continue on for much longer?" I begged, the back and forth banter on my account, driving me slightly insane

They both smiled. "Kara-neechan, must you ruin our fun? You are our role-model and as such, it's important that we carefully observe all that you do."

"What a crock."

I muttered, feigning grumpiness. It did feel rather interesting to converse with Youko. It was quite different to see the kitsune in flesh versus the legend of the demon underworld. It humanized him deeply. It made defeating him all the more tangible and doable.

We would succeed.

I suddenly giggled, feeling a presence behind me."

"He is following us." I said to the twins in their native tongues.

They laughed as well.

"Hwalia." (We know) They sang.

"It makes things interesting, ne?" They chorused.

I smiled at that, stopping and holding out my hands. "But still," I cautioned "Ugak'hene."

And they took me hands and, muttering the incantation, we disappeared into the night.


End file.
